A grizzly, a tent and a snorin' Daniel
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Der Titel verrät schon zu viel...


A grizzly, a tent and a snorin' Daniel...

Kapitel 1

Montag  
21.00 Uhr

Das Heulen eines Wolfes drang als weit entfernter Laut durch den in der Abenddämmerung fast schwarz erscheinenden Wald am anderen Ufer des kleinen Sees. Ein lauter Donner war zu hören und kündigte das näher kommende Gewitter an. Regen setzte ein. Aus dem anfänglichem Nieseln wurde bald eine unaufhaltsamer Schwall, als hätten sich alle Schleusen des Himmels geöffnet. Leise fluchte der nur mit einem kurzarmigen Shirt bekleidete Mann, packte seine Angelsachen in den kleinen Metallkoffer, nahm die Angel in die rechte und seinen Klappstuhl in die linke Hand und marschierte vom Ufer des Gewässers durch das kniehohe Gras zurück zu dem kleinen Wochenendhäuschen, das etwa zweihundert Meter weiter in der beginnenden Dunkelheit lag. Jack O'Neill beschleunigte seine Schritte, als der Regen stärker wurde. Dicke Tropfen prasselten auf ihn nieder, als er endlich vor der Blockhütte angekommen war. Fluchend schmiss er seine Angelausrüstung in die Ecke des Vorraumes und öffnete die Tür, um in das  
behaglich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer zu gelangen. Er streifte sich das Shirt über den Kopf, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und frottierte sich seine graumelierten, nassen Haare. Er legte sich das Tuch um die Schultern und ging in die kleine Küche, um sich Tee zu machen.

Jack saß auf der durchgelegenen Couch im Wohnzimmer, die ihm zugleich als Bett diente, deren Bequemlichkeit aber keinen Abbruch tat und schlürfte das heiße Getränk. Er stellte die Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und ließ sich leise seufzend zurücksinken.  
Wie wohltuend Einsamkeit manchmal sein konnte. Er konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als in seinen freien Tagen hier in sein kleines Häuschen in Minnesota zu kommen und zu fischen. Den ganzen lieben langen Tag an nichts anderes denken, als was für einen Köder soll ich diesmal nehmen?  
Keine Weltrettungsaktionen, keine Missionen auf Lichtjahre entfernte Planeten, keine militärischen Umgangsformen...einfach süßes Nichtstun. Manchmal brauchte er einfach Zeit für sich, zum Nachdenken.  
Und doch fehlte irgendetwas...

Seit Charlies Tod und der Scheidung von Sara war es hier in der kleinen Blockhütte wirklich sehr still geworden. Aber wenn er die Augen fest schloss, hörte er manchmal Charlie vergnügt durch das Wohnzimmer rennen, hörte sein ungehaltenes Lachen, sah, wie fröhlich er immer war, wenn sie hier an diesem Ort waren. Und er sah auch Sara, ihr Lächeln, ihre sanften Berührungen, fühlte Wärme und Geborgenheit, die er sonst nirgendwo fand.  
Natürlich hatte er auch im SGC Freunde, die ihn unterstützen, aber dort konnte er nie er selbst sein. Sie kannten ihn alle nur als Colonell O'Neill, der harte und kampferprobte Soldat, der niemals Angst und immer einen Scherz auf den Lippen hatte. Aber das war nur die eine Hälfte von ihm. Die andere Hälfte kam nur hier, an diesem speziellen Platz zum Vorschein. Ein Mann, der in seinem Leben oft enttäuscht worden war. Dessen kleiner Sohn durch seine Schuld gestorben war. Ein Mann, der oft weinte, wenn er alleine war, wenn ihn die Schuldgefühle für Charlies Tod wieder einmal übermannten. Sensibel und einsam. Sara hatte diesen Mann gekannt und geliebt und er hatte auch sie geliebt. Hatte. Sie hatte sich verändert. Genau wie er.  
Sein Herz folgte jetzt einem anderen Ruf. Untergab sich einer verbotenen Liebe. Jack seufzte wieder. Morgen musste er wieder zurück in diesen kalten Betonbunker tief unter der Erde.  
Und trotzdem freute er sich irgendwie. Er liebte seine Arbeit. Manchmal.  
Und er konnte SIE wieder sehen. Die Frau, der nun sein Herz gehörte. Die nichts davon wusste und die ihm wahrscheinlich nichts dergleichen entgegenbrachte. Und trotzdem erfüllte ein unbändiges Verlangen seine Brust wie ein zweiter Herzschlag. Irgendwann...Vielleicht. Dann konnte auch er wieder glücklich sein.

Dienstag  
09.39 Uhr

Jack schaltete das Radio an und begann leise das Lied mitzusummen. Er befand sich mit seinem Jeep fast wieder auf heimatlichem Terrain. Er fuhr immer zeitig ab, um nicht den ganzen Tag im Auto verbringen zu müssen.  
Er würde schnell zu Hause vorbeifahren, die Sachen verstauen und dann zur Basis aufbrechen. Man würde ihn dort bereits um 11 Uhr zu einer Besprechung erwarten. Der Alltag hatte ihn nach den letzten 10 Tagen wohlverdientem Urlaub wieder...

SGC  
Besprechungsraum  
11.18 Uhr

Samantha Carter saß zusammen mit ihren Teamkollegen Daniel Jackson, Teal'c und ihrem Vorgesetzten am Besprechungstisch und trank Kaffee, während sie warteten. Es war ziemlich normal, dass der Colonell sich verspätete, also maß niemand den zwanzig Minuten eine Bedeutung zu.  
Schließlich und endlich öffnete sich die Tür und die Anwesenden schickten aufmerksame Blicke zum Eingang.  
"Morgen!", raunte Jack und setzte sich unauffällig neben Carter.  
Diese nickte ihm nur kurz zu, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder General Hammond widmete. "Wie schön, dass Sie uns mit ihrer Gesellschaft beehren, Colonel. Also dann, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, legen Sie los.", eröffnete Hammond die Sitzung.  
Die beiden Angesprochenen erhoben sich. Daniel kramte und raschelte nervös in seinen Papieren herum und Carter schenkte ihm einen genervten Blick.

Etwa zehn Minuten später

"Was ich damit zu sagen versuche, Sir. Wir sollten PX1689 unbedingt auf unsere Missionsliste setzen, nicht nur, dass eine einmalige Sondenbeobachtung Zeichen einer uns bis jetzt fremden Zivilisation zeigt, sonder auch, weil die vom MALP gesammelten Bodenproben feinste Spuren von Naquada aufwiesen, was bedeutet, dass es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in der unmittelbaren Umgebung des Stargates Naquadavorkommen gibt."; schloss Carter und sah abschätzend in die Runde.  
"Naquadavorkommen heißt doch immer auch gleichzeitig erhöhtes Risiko, auf irgendwelche Schlangenärsche zu treffen, habe ich Recht?", mischte sich Jack ein.  
Carter musste ihrem CO recht geben und nickte. Der General sah nachdenklich aus. Teal'c musterte die Digitalphotos der Sonde, die vor ihm auf den Tisch lagen, doch er erkannte keine der Zeichen, die auf einer Ruine, welche die Sonde gefilmt hatte, eingeritzt waren.  
Daniel sah den General abwartend an.  
"Wir werden noch eine zweite Sonde durch das Stargate auf PX1689 schicken. Wenn wir eine positive Bestätigung erhalten, haben Sie grünes Licht für die Mission.", ließ dieser sich vernehmen.  
Die Mitglieder von SG1 nickten synchron und vor allem auf Carters Gesicht zeichnete sich eine kleines Lächeln ab. Wann auch immer sie den Begriff Naquada aufschnappte, schlug ihr Herz doppelt so schnell. Dieses Metall hatte Eigenschaften, die mit keinen physikalischen Grundkenntnissen hier auf der Erde vereinbar waren. Es faszinierte die junge Wissenschaftlerin, nicht nur weil das Stargate aus diesem Stoff gebaut war.

Kapitel 2

zwei Tage später

Die Sondendaten hatten keine Anzeichen jeglicher Gefahren im Umkreis des Sternentores auf PX1689 ergeben und so stand SG1 versammelt im Gateraum und blickte einmal mehr ehrfürchtig auf den Ereignishorizont des sich etablierenden Wurmloches.  
"Auf geht's, Campingfreunde!", scherzte Jack und scheuchte seine Untergebenen durch das Tor.

Mit einem schlürfenden Geräusch schloss sich der Durchgang hinter ihnen und die Vier erkundeten die unmittelbare Umgebung.  
Teal'c und Jackson untersuchten noch einmal die von der Sonde bereits gefilmten Ruinen, die irgendwie an ein verfallenes Steinbauwerk erinnerten und O'Neill und Carter sicherten den Umkreis des Stargates und Sam nahm ein paar Bodenproben. "Keine Zeichen von Goau'ld Aktivitäten, Sir!", meldete Carter.  
"Das wollen wir doch hoffen...", murmelte Jack.  
Die beiden waren hinter einem Hügel verschwunden und sahen auf eine weite freie Fläche, die nur ab und zu durch strauchartige Gewächse aufgehellt wurde.  
"Sieht ganz nach einer Geröllwüste aus.", kommentierte Jack die karge Aussicht.  
Carter nickte.  
Daniel und Teal'c hatten sich nun ebenfalls neben den beiden Air-Force Offizieren eingefunden.  
Jack hatte sein Fernglas gezückt und starrte damit in die unendlich erscheinenden Weite.  
Er reichte es weiter an Carter. "Sehen Sie auch, was ich sehe?", fragte er.  
Sam sah ihn verwirrt an, nahm dann aber den Feldstecher und fokussierte den Horizont. Tatsächliche entdeckte sie einen breiten grünen Streifen, der sich in einiger Entfernung fast unsichtbar für das freie Auge abzeichnete.  
"Ja, Sir, das sieht aus als ob dort ein Wald wäre.", sagte sie und Jack nickte.  
"Wie viele Kilometer sind das ungefähr?", schaltete sich Daniel ein.  
"Etwa ein Tagesmarsch von hier!", meldete sich der Jaffa und erntete ein paar staunende Blicke. "Erstes Ausbildungsjahr aller Jaffa-Krieger!", erklärte er ruhig. "Okay, wir errichten hier das Basiscamp. Morgen früh brechen wir auf, vielleicht finden wir ja jemanden, der mir diese Zeichen hier übersetzt.", bestimmte Jack und deutete auf die kryptischen Symbole auf einem der Steine, die Daniel stolz mit sich herumtrug und mit Argusaugen bewachte.  
"Carter, Sie helfen mir. Daniel, informieren Sie den General über unser Vorhaben. Teal'c, du...kannst dir auch ein Zelt schnappen."

Etwa eine Stunde später stand das Basiscamp mit allem Drum und Dran.  
Daniel studierte Stein um Stein, im Gepäck Teal'c, der ihm interessiert über die Schultern schaute. Jack hatte sich in sein Zelt zurückgezogen und Sam wusste nichts mit ihrer Zeit anzufangen. Sie hatte die Bodenproben untersucht und kein neues Naquada gefunden, anscheinend waren die ersten Proben nur ein Glückstreffer gewesen. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf einen großen Stein und putzte ihre Waffe.  
"Hey!", meldete sich ein ziemlich fertig aussehender Daniel hinter ihr. Sam, die gerade noch gelangweilt gegähnt hatte, lächelte kurz.  
"Wo ist Teal'c?", fragte sie den jungen Wissenschaftler. "Er ist ganz fasziniert von diesen fremden Schriftzeichen...PUH... Ich brauch eine Pause...", seufzte er, zückte seine Feldflasche und nahm gierig ein paar Schlucke.  
"Langweilig?", bemerkte er so nebenbei.  
"Allerdings.", bestätigte Sam.  
Daniel setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden. "Wo ist Jack, fragte nun der Archäologe.  
Sam zuckte die Schultern. "Er sitzt schon seit Stunden in seinem Zelt, wahrscheinlich will er für sich alleine sein. Er ist so seltsam. Irgendwie in sich gekehrt und abwesend. Seit er von seinem Urlaub zurück ist. Natürlich versucht er es mit Scherzen zu überspielen. Aber das macht er immer, und wenn man ihn ein bisschen kennt, weiß man, dass das nur Fassade ist", sagte sie leise.  
Daniel schien kurz nachdenklich zu sein und nickte. "Natürlich stimmt das, aber da gibt es noch einen anderen Grund für sein Verhalten in den letzten Tagen, der mir auch erst jetzt wieder in Erinnerung kommt. Übermorgen vor genau 5 Jahren ist Charlie...gestorben. Und sein Aufenthalt in ihrem Urlaubshaus in Minnesota macht das ganze wahrscheinlich nur noch schlimmer für ihn...", raunte Daniel mit tiefer Stimme.  
Sam senkte betrübt den Kopf. "Das wusste ich nicht. Aber er...", begann sie.  
"...redet nicht mit uns darüber.", schloss Daniel. Sam nickte leicht.  
"Ich möchte ihm so gerne helfen. Aber er lässt niemanden an sich heran.", flüsterte Sam fast unhörbar.  
"Ich glaube, bei Ihnen liegt der Fall anders.", negierte Jackson.  
"Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie verblüfft. "Na ja, ich meine...Jack verhält sich generell anders, wenn Sie in der Nähe sind, Sam. Er hat so eine bestimmte Art, Sie anzusehen."  
"Das bilden Sie sich ein. Sie sind verrückt, Daniel.", stritt sie ab.  
"Ach ja? Ich traue mich zu wetten, umgekehrt sieht es genauso aus.", neckte Daniel.  
"Daniel! Sie...haben recht.", gab Sam zögernd zu. Daniel grinste.  
"Sie sollten einfach mal versuchen, mit ihm zu reden."; schlug er vor und seine Augen strahlten Zuversicht aus. Sam nickte und lächelte. "Danke, Danny. Ich werde es versuchen. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, wie es klingt!".  
Daniel nickte noch einmal und verschwand dann in dem Zelt, das er sich mit Teal'c teilte. Sie und Jack hatten je ihr eigenes Zelt, was sie prinzipiell für ziemlich unnötig hielt...

Am nächsten Morgen

Jack streckte seine steifen Glieder und blinzelte verschlafen in die Morgensonne, die wie ein riesiger Feuerball klar ersichtlich am Horizont aufgetaucht war und riesengroß erschien. Es war erstaunlich kühl für die Verhältnisse dieses Planeten und Jack leckte sich über die Lippen. Er wollte gerade die anderen wecken, als plötzlich hinter ihm ein tiefes Knurren zu hören war. Erschrocken drehte sich Jack um und sah plötzlich in die Augen eines der größten Bären, die er je gesehen hatte. Einer der zahlreichen Grizzlys, die ihm bei seinen Tripps durch die Wälder Nordamerikas schon über den Weg gelaufen waren, waren ein Witz dagegen. Das Fell des Tieres erschein beinahe schwarz und seine Augen waren kalt und stechend. Trotzdem erinnerte sich Jack an ein paar Ratschläge im Umgang mit Bären und verharrte stocksteif in seiner Position. Langsam, ohne jede hektische Bewegung ließ er seine Rechte zu seinem Maschinengewehr gleiten. Der Bär richtete sich schnüffelnd auf und Jack fragte sich, wo  
zum Teufel das Mistvieh hergekommen war. Wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Nahrung aus dem Wald, den SG1 heute aufsuchen wollte.  
Jack versuchte mit Bedacht auf Langsamkeit mehr Raum zwischen ihn und den Bären zu bringen. Der Bär ließ sich wieder auf alle Viere fallen und ging nun schnüffelnd um die Zelte herum. Jack nützte die Gelegenheit und schrie. "Carter! Teal'c, Daniel! Wir haben Besuch.", schrie er verzweifelt und der Bär grunzte verärgert.  
Sofort sprang Carter aus dem Zelt und starrte das zentnerschwere Tier ungläubig an. "Sir!", rief sie aufgeregt. "Ich weiß!", schrie O'Neill zurück.  
Der Bär erhob eine seiner Tellergroßen Pranken und zerfleischte mit einem Hieb die grüne Plane, die einmal Jacks Zelt gewesen war.  
"So, das war's. Jetzt reicht es."; kommentierte Jack und zielte auf das Tier.  
Mit einer gekonnt gezielten Salve streckte er das 2,50 Meter große Tier auf den steinigen Boden nieder.  
Er wischte sich den Angstschweiß von der Stirn und stieß die Luft aus, die er die vergangene Minute über angehalten hatte.  
"Das war knapp.", hauchte er.  
Teal'c und Daniel waren mittlerweile auch aus ihren Zelten aufgetaucht und sahen ungläubig auf das tote Tier.  
"Teal'c, hilf mir das Ding von hier weg zu bekommen.", sagte Jack und die beiden schleiften den Kadaver so weit wie möglich weg, um keine anderen Tiere anzulocken.  
"Wenigstens haben wir jetzt einen Beweis, dass der Wald dort drüben ein funktionierendes Ökosystem ist.", sagte Sam. Jack warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu. "Es scheint sogar ziemlich gut zu funktionieren, das ist das riesigste Bärenvieh, das ich je gesehen habe!", behauptete er und Sam runzelte die Stirn.

Nichts desto trotz machte sich das Team auf den Weg zu dem Wald und nahmen große Teile der Ausrüstung aus dem Basiscamp mit. Sie gingen den ganzen Tag über die staubige Steppe. Erst am späten Nachmittag erreichten sie endlich den Waldrand. Daniel stieß einen erschöpften Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und setzte sich erste einmal auf eine große Wurzel. "Okay, wir suchen uns einen Lagerplatz und belassen es für heute dabei.", bestimmte Jack.  
"Ich werde ein Feuer machen, für etwaige andere bärige Überraschungen.", witzelte er.

Jack saß gedankenverloren am Lagerfeuer und starrte mit leerem Blick in die züngelnden Flammen. Er dachte wieder einmal an Charlie, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Morgen würden es genau fünf Jahre sein. Fünf Jahre war das Ganze schon her. Unglaublich.  
Er stocherte abwesen mit einem Stock in der Glut herum. Daniel war schon schlafen gegangen, er war ziemlich erschöpft gewesen. Teal'c hielt irgendwo dort drüben in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit Wache und Sam...Sam?  
In diesem Moment tippte jemand an seine Schulter.  
"Hi Colonel. Darf ich?", riss ihn ihre Stimme aus den Gedanken.  
Er nickte und sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber ans Feuer. Sie sah in fragend an, aber er schien mit seinen Gedanken Lichtjahre entfernt zu sein.  
"Einen Penny für Ihre Gedanken, Sir...", murmelte sie. Er sah sie kurz an, richtete dann seinen Blick aber wieder auf das Feuer. Sam seufzte.  
"Was ist los?", fragte sie sanft.  
Jack schien kurz zu überlegen. "Ich frage mich gerade, wo ich heute nacht schlafen soll. Mein Zelt hat der Bär zum Frühstück verspeist.", lenkte er ab.  
Sam lächelte zwar, wusste aber genauso gut wie er selber, dass es eigentlich etwas viel Schwerwiegenderes war, das ihn bewegte.  
"Kein Problem, Sie können bei mir im Zelt schlafen.", sagte sie lächelnd und Jack grinste gequält.  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille und auch Sam schien ziemlich fasziniert von den Flammen zu sein. Auch ihr Blick verlor sich darin. Schließlich brach sie jedoch das Schweigen. "Hey, was ist los mit Ihnen?", fragte sie erneut.  
Wieder hob Jack den Kopf, aber dieses Mal sah er sie lange an, schwieg aber beharrlich. Sam wollte ihren Block schon wieder verlegen abwenden, als er plötzlich doch zu sprechen begann.  
"Wissen Sie, morgen ist es genau 5 Jahre her, dass...dass Charlie gestorben ist.", sagte er leise und schloss kurz die Augen.  
"Oh. Ich verstehe. Das ist sicher...sehr hart für Sie.", stammelte sie und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
Er nickte zögernd. "Ich war in den 10 Tagen Urlaub in unserer alten Blockhütte und...ich glaube das war ein Fehler. Jedenfalls um diese Zeit des Jahres. Es erinnert mich zu sehr an ihn.", flüsterte er.  
"Verstehe.", sagte sie und ihr fehlten wirklich die Worte.  
Er sah ihr gedankenverloren in die Augen und sie erwiderte seinen Blick, bis sie sich verlegen abwandte.  
Wieder herrschte eisiges Schweigen. "Wenn wir morgen nichts finden, kehren wir um. Ich habe keine Lust, mehr Zeit auf diesem Planeten zu verbringen als unbedingt nötig.", sagte Jack wieder gefasster und Sam nickte zustimmend.  
Plötzlich gähnte sie herzhaft. "Tschuldigung", murmelte sie. Jack lächelte. "Ich bin auch müde, gehen wir ins...gehen wir schlafen.", sagte Jack und tadelte sich selbst für seinen kleinen Versprecher...ins Bett gehen, ja das würdest du wohl gerne, alter Junge, dachte er bei sich und gab sich einen gedanklichen Tritt in den Hintern.  
Jack stand auf und Sam folgte seinem Beispiel. "Teal'c?", rief Jack mit gedämpfter Stimme. "O'Neill?", kam es lauter zurück.  
"Willst du die ganze Nacht hier sitzen?", fragte er mitleidig und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. "Das ist korrekt.", sagte der Jaffa-Krieger kühl und starrte weiter mit wachen Sinnen in die Dunkelheit.  
"Wie hält er das bloß aus...", murmelte Jack uns sah Sam an, die nur die Schultern zuckte. Die beiden waren an Sams Zelt angekommen und Jack stand ein wenig verlegen davor. Sam öffnete den Reißverschluss und ging hinein. Wenigstens war es geräumig - für ein Zelt. "Kommen Sie schon, sonst beißen uns die Mosquitos.", scherzte Sam und machte eine einladende Geste. Jack ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.  
Sam rückte die dünne Unterlage ein wenig in die Mitte und setzte sich, um ihre Schuhe auszuziehen. Jack entledigte sich auch seiner Stiefel und Uniformjacke und stand unschlüssig im Zelt. Sam legte sich hin und sah ihn abwartend an. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und legte sich mit Abstand neben sie. Immerhin waren auch seine Matratze und Decke ein Raub der Bärentatzen geworden und sie beide waren erwachsene Menschen. Sam drehte ihm den Rücken zu, nicht bevor sie einen Teil der ohnehin schon knappen Decke über ihn gebreitete hatte. "Gute Nacht.", murmelte sie schlaftrunken. "Gute Nacht."; wiederholte Jack und fragte sich, wie er schlafen sollte, wenn die Frau seiner Träume nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt lag? Er seufzte leise und rückte doch etwas näher an Sam, damit die Decke wenigstens seine Schultern berührte.  
Stille trat ein, unterbrochen nur von einem steten Schnarchgeräusch aus dem Nachbarzelt. Plötzlich fing Sam ungehalten zu kichern an. "Daniel schlägt heute wieder einmal alle Rekorde, was?", raunte Jack mit tiefer Stimme und Sam bekam eine Gänsehaut. "Ja, das tut er. Jetzt weiß ich, warum Teal'c es vorzieht, die Nacht im Freien zu verbringen!", flüsterte sie und nun fing auch Jack zu lachen an. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell ihn die Gegenwart dieser Frau von seinen wehmütigen Gedanken abbringen konnte...er hatte schon fast wieder vergessen, was für ein Tag morgen war.

Kapitel 3

am nächsten Morgen

Jack schlug die Augen auf. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er setzte sich halb auf und da sah er auch den Grund für seine Beunruhigung. Sam hatte ihre Hand im Schlaf über seine Oberschenkel gelegt und das behagte ihm gar nicht. Natürlich behagte es ihm - irgendwie, zumindest einem bestimmten Körperteil. Impulsartig sprang Jack auf und rannte aus dem Zelt. Sam rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und sah ihm verdutzt nach.  
Jack rannte ein Stück in den Wald und atmete ein paar Mal heftig ein und aus, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Diese Frau machte ihn manchmal wahnsinnig. "Verdammt noch mal, sie hat nur ihre Hand im Schlaf ein wenig deplaziert...", murmelte er zu sich selbst. "Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Cool down, alter Junge. Alles okay.", flüsterte er und ging etwas beherrschter zum Lager zurück.  
"Morgen, gut geschlafen?", wurde er von seinem Major begrüßt. Ihre Haare standen ihr kreuz und quer vom Kopf ab und er fand es einfach nur süß.  
"Ja, in der Tat.", sagte er kühl. Sie verlor Gott sei Dank kein Wort über sein rasches Aufstehen...

drei Stunden später

"Ich glaube, wir sollten umkehren. Sieht nicht so aus als würden wir bald etwas oder jemanden finden, nicht wahr?", kommentierte Jack und ließ sich gelangweilt auf eine große Wurzel fallen. Er nahm sein Baseballcap ab und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.  
"Ich muss zugeben, dass es hier keine Anzeichen von menschlichem Leben gibt, O'Neill.", pflichtete Teal'c ihm bei.  
"Aber woher kommen dann die Schriftzeichen?", warf Daniel ein.  
"Die Schriftzeichen waren alle im Umkreis des Stargates, gut möglich, dass sie von einer anderen Welt stammen, vielleicht hat sie irgendjemand als Markierung hier gelassen?", schlug Sam vor.  
"Ich fürchte, Sie sind überstimmt, Daniel.", sagte Jack und warf ihm einen gleichgültigen Blick zu.  
Daniel nickte resigniert. "Okay, dann ab nach Hause.", befahl Jack und stand wieder auf. Er ließ den anderen den Vortritt und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und die drei.  
Es war schwer, sich heute auf die Erforschung eines fremden Planeten zu konzentrieren, wenn ihn wehmütige Gedanken an seinen verlorenen Sohn plagten. Er seufzte wieder einmal.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme neben ihm. Es war Sam. Sie sah ihn fragend und mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
"Ja. Ja klar. Alles okay.", log er.  
Sie nickte wenig überzeugt, leistete ihm aber weiter Gesellschaft.

Schneller als gedacht wurde es Abend und SG1 beschloss, die Nacht noch am Waldrand zu verbringen. Auf der offenen Fläche der Steppe waren sie allen Gefahren schließlich vollkommen schutzlos ausgeliefert.  
Daniel und Teal'c machten Feuer und diskutierten über die Herkunft der Schriftzeichen. Sam saß bereits im Zelt, als Jack eintrat und sich auf den Boden setzte. Sie lächelte ihm zu und er nickte kurz.

Sam seufzte fast unhörbar. Es war so schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. Vor allem, weil er ihr nicht gerade entgegenkam.  
"Na?", sagte sie deshalb bloß.  
"Na?", wiederholte er.   
Sie war dabei, ihre Stiefel und die Jacke loszuwerden und machte alles schlaffertig. Er folgte ihrem Beispiel. Sie machte ihre Taschenlampe aus, die ihnen ein wenig Licht gespendet hatte und das Dunkel der Nacht wurde nur mehr durch den flackernden Schein des Feuers, der durch die Zeltwand schien, durchbrochen.  
Als Jack wieder neben Sam lag, beschlich ihn wieder dieses eigenartig Gefühl, das er immer hatte, wenn er ihr so nah war. Es fühlte sich so gut und richtig an.  
Plötzlich fröstelte Sam. Er gab ihr mehr von der Decke, aber sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn und legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte. Sie seufzte, als wieder Daniels lautes Schnarchgeräusch ertönte, aber eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlimm, schließlich war sie mit ihrer Schlafposition mehr als zufrieden.

Sam wachte auf und fand sich geborgen in den Armen ihres Colonels. Zufrieden schloss sie die Augen und legte ihren Kopf wieder zurück auf seinen Brustkorb. Sie lauschte auf seinen Atem, der gleichmäßig gegen ihr Haar strich und schauderte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er war so gottverdammt süß, wenn er schlief. Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Atemrythmus und sie sah ihm direkt in seine braunen, ausdrucksstarken Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Er schenkte ihr eines seiner Lächeln, die sie so liebte und sie erwiderte es ungezwungen.  
"Gut geschlafen?", raunte er.  
"Besser als zu Hause in meinem Bett.", erwiderte sie wahrheitsgemäß.  
Er grinste. "Mir geht's genauso...", sagte er leise.  
"Nicht bewegen.", sagte sie plötzlich und er sah sie konfus an.  
Sie streckte sich und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Jack glaubte, er würde träumen und war zu perplex, um den Kuss zu erwidern.  
"Wow, wofür war das denn?", fragte er und Sam lächelte.  
"Einfach so...", flüsterte sie.  
"Ich liebe dich, Sam.", sagte Jack nach einer Weile und sah sie abwartend an.  
Sam fing an zu kichern. "Was?", fragte Jack und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Nichts. Nur das ich so was nie erwartet hätte. Ich liebe dich auch Jack.", gab sie zu.  
Er lächelte und nun küsste er sie sanft. "Sam? Ich glaube ich träume. Kneif mich.", sagte er und sah ihr in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen.  
Sie folgte seiner Bitte und kniff ihm sanft in den Hintern.  
"Hey, dahin kneift man keinen Kerl. Autsch.", protestierte er.  
Sam lachte und rollte sich auf ihn. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und Jack vergaß alles um ihn herum bis auf die Frau seiner Träume, die gerade auf ihm lag und ihn küsste. Ein bestimmtes Körperteil teilte ihm auch seine Begeisterung mit und er fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl. Sam lachte nur weiter.  
"Das Problem hatte ich gestern auch schon. Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Sam. Ich hoffe das weißt du.", gestand er. Sam sah ihm verliebt in die Augen.  
"Das ist also der Grund, warum du mich gestern so schnell verlassen hast...", kicherte sie und Jack nickte verlegen.

"Jack, Sam? Seit ihr wach?", hörte man schließlich Daniel vor dem Zelt.  
"Er hat einfach ein perfektes Timing, nicht wahr?", protestierte Jack und Sam nickte glucksend. Sie rollte sich von ihm runter und trat aus dem Zelt.  
Sie grinste Daniel dümmlich an und ging an ihm vorbei.  
Jack folgte ihrem Beispiel und Daniel schüttelte wissend den Kopf.

Daniel und Teal'c warteten schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde am Stargate. Sie hatten gar nicht gemerkt, welch großen Vorsprung sie auf die anderen beiden gehabt hatten. Endlich tauchten Sam und Jack auf dem Hügel auf - Hand in Hand. Daniel lächelte. "Hat lange gebraucht, was?", raunte er zu Teal'c.  
"In der Tat, Daniel Jackson.", erwiderte der Jaffa-Krieger nickend.

ENDE


End file.
